Love Story
by Redkunst
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une vie, d'un amour. Il l'attendait et c'est tout ce qui comptait. "Je t'aime pauv' con" lâchât-il d'une voix tremblante. Oui, il l'attendrait et qu'importe le temps que cela mettrait pour qu'il vienne à lui.


Voilà une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle tragédie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce couple si _Yume Resonnance_ ne me l'avait pas suggérée, mais je dois dire que j'ai pris plaisir à relever le défi…

Pour les rares personnes que ça intéressent, cette histoire m'est venue alors que j'écoutais **Love Story**, d'_Indila_, d'où le nom de ce OS.

Comme toujours, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien de mes écris.

**L**ove Story

Une vieille photo toute écornée dans une main, tenant le parapluie dans l'autre, Harry sourit. Les temps changent et les gens aussi, se disait-il en fixant son regard sur les visages souriant de la photo. Elle avait été prise pendant une fête en l'honneur d'une victoire d'un quelconque match. Ron souriait d'un air extatique en se collant à Hermione, Seamus et Dean tentaient le saouler Neville et lui se faisait emprisonner dans l'étreinte d'ours de Cormac. Harry émit un petit rire au souvenir, il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée ! Il l'avait fait tournoyer avant de l'embrasser. Personne n'y avait fait attention dans le feu de l'instant et, l'alcool coulant à flot, les gens n'étaient plus tellement frais pour oser porter un jugement.

-Cormac..., souffla-t-il en réajustant le parapluie au-dessus de sa tête alors que le vent changeait de sens.

Oui, le vent tourne, la guerre s'installe et change les gens. Mais pas Cormac, non. Cormac c'est le genre de grand gaillard qui fait le coq quand il y a du monde mais qui est d'une incroyable gentillesse quand quelqu'un a besoin de lui. Harry avait besoin de lui à l'époque... et même maintenant, il avait encore besoin de sa chaleur. Partir dans des envolées lyriques et le comparer à un soleil seraient absurde et incroyablement niais, surtout qu'il n'a rien d'un soleil, non. Pour Harry, Cormac était sa maison en quelque sorte. Cormac c'est ce feu de cheminer devant lequel on va se mettre pour se réchauffer sur un tapis douillé, et qu'importe l'endroit où il se trouve, si Cormac est là, il est chez lui.

-Tu es sérieusement en retard vieux, tu crois vraiment que le film va nous attendre ? Marmonna-t-il, les yeux obstinément fixé sur le visage photographié du retardataire.

Cormac adorait être en retard pour se faire remarquer. Le regard des autres, se faire désirer... il avait besoin de ça. C'était fondamental pour lui, sans ça, il n'existait pas. Repensant à cette fameuse conversation où Cormac lui avait avoué ça, il dit tout bas en souriant :

-T'existeras toujours pour moi, pauv' tâche...

Soupirant de lassitude, Harry pensa à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il s'était fait alors la remarque qu'il lui offrirait bien quelque chose, surtout que c'était bientôt son anniversaire. Cormac avait peur du noir alors peut être allait-il lui offrir des bougies magiques. C'est utile les bougies et en plus ça permet d'installer une certaine ambiance, se dit-il avec un air canaille. Un air vite remplacé par une moue contrariée. Mais bon sang, que fichait-il ?! Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait tout un continent à traverser !

Divaguant complètement dans ses pensées, Harry repensa à ce fameux baiser. Malgré l'ambiance festive et les bouteilles d'alcools, ils étaient tous les deux sobres. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de ressentir sur ses lèvres l'empreinte que ce moment avait laissée sur son âme. Mais il ne ressenti que le froid de cet hiver pluvieux. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ce baiser avait été échangé, peut être que s'il reprenait la sensation d'un autre baiser... C'est alors que son esprit se glaça. Les pensées confuses depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il attendait. Combien heures ? Ou alors serait-ce des mois, des années ? Il ne savait plus. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, attendait.

La guerre, plus que le temps, change les gens. Ce baiser a été leur seul et unique baiser avant que guerre fasse qu'il doive partir. Mais ils s'étaient promit de se revoir, d'avoir des rendez-vous galants et d'étaler leur amour à la face des gens.

Alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas entrain de le faire ?! Quel changement radical fait qu'un homme ne tienne pas ses promesses ?

Non, il croyait en leur amour. Ce baiser était vrai. Leur lèvres vont se déchirer à force de rire, leur cœurs vont exploser de trop battre, leur peaux vont s'arracher par ce trop pleins de caresses, les gens vont vomir de jalousie en nous voyant passer dans la rue. Il en était sûr et certain. Leur amour est la chose la plus forte qu'il puisse exister.

Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui dire pourquoi il ne venait toujours pas ? Ils avaient une mission à accomplir ! Ils devaient mourir de bonheur sous les flèches éternelles de Cupidon et faire de leur amour une légende. Était-ce si compliquer de venir au rendez-vous ?! Se mordant les lèvres et les larmes aux yeux, Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se sentir comme chez lui, devant ce feu de cheminée et ce putain de tapis douillé. Sur le point de craquer, Harry décida qu'il avait assez attendu pour aujourd'hui et que demain peut-être, il viendra enfin au rendez-vous.

Le dos courbé et les épaules basses, Harry sortit du cimetière. Il l'aimait tellement, il n'était pas fou. Il allait le revoir, il en était sûr, ils s'étaient fait la promesse. Non, non, ce n'était pas de la folie comme se plaisait à dire Steeker dans ses maudits journaux. Les gens ne savent juste pas ce qu'est l'amour.

Arrivé au portail du cimetière, il se retourna, son regard parcourant les tombes pour tomber sur celle qui l'intéressait. Il lâchât un « Je t'aime pauv' con » tremblant et reprit sa route, l'âme en peine.

**F**IN

En espérant que ça vous ai plut…


End file.
